1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video telephone system having a function of repelling a mischievous call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various video telephone systems having a function of repelling mischievous calls have been proposed.
In a first prior art video telephone system (see: JP-A-1-295582), the image and voice of a mischievous caller are simply fed back to the mischievous caller. This will be explained later.
In the first prior art video telephone system however, the effect of repelling the mischievous call and preventing any possible second mischievous call is doubtful.
In a second prior art video telephone system (see: JP-A-6-303314), a novel processing means for generating special data (image data and character data) is provided to produce a remarkable effect on a mischievous caller. This also will be explained later in detail.
In the second prior art video telephone system, however, an additional load is required.